Purple Sunset
by autumnrose2010
Summary: What if Yuri had been not killed but only badly wounded? What if Erica had saved his life? Yuri is very remorseful about his part in the attack on the U.S., and he and Erica fall in love.
1. Erica's Decision

Erica knew that what she was contemplating was dangerous, that the best course of action would be to simply remain in hiding with the others. Yet she couldn't erase the memory of the man in the jeep from her mind. Not really a man at all; merely a boy, several years older than herself at most. And he had been bleeding.

Beneath her determination to survive lay a core of compassion that had just been touched. He was the enemy. He and the others like him had come to destroy their way of life, had come to destroy _them. _Yet wasn't he just as much a victim of circumstance as she herself was? He hadn't chosen the time and place of his birth any more than she herself had. Because their countries were enemies, did it follow that Erica had to hate him? If they had met at any other time and place, they may have even become good friends.

Her mind made up, Erica silently slipped away from the others and made her way to the jeep. She saw the body slumped over in the front seat and with a sickening feeling realized that she may well be too late anyway.

At last she was close enough to touch him. His body felt warm. She picked up a limp wrist and felt for a pulse. It was very weak but undoubtedly still there.

Dizzy with relief, she checked to see if he was awake. He wasn't.

Erica wondered what she should do. He was undoubtedly too weak to walk, and she wasn't strong enough to carry him anywhere. Yet they couldn't just stay where they were indefinitely. She decided that the best thing to do would be to return to the others and try to talk them into helping her save him.

She was just about to leave when she heard a low moan. It was so faint that she almost wondered whether it had been only her imagination. Startled, she turned and looked back at the young soldier and saw that his eyes were now open and focused unsteadily on her.

"Did you say something?"

He mumbled some words in a language she didn't understand. The pain in his weak voice touched her heart.

"It's all right." Gently she swept the hair back from his forehead. "Everything's going to be all right. Just try to get some rest."


	2. Found Out

He laid his head trustingly in her lap and closed his eyes. She sat like that for a long time, stroking his hair, until she eventually nodded off herself. The morning sun found them both like that, she slumped over in the seat asleep, he asleep in the seat beside her.

Gradually they awakened, and his green eyes looked into her brown ones.

"You are American." His voice was full of amazement.

"Yes," she said simply.

His eyes narrowed. "Why you do this?" he asked suspiciously.

"I couldn't just leave you to die if there was any chance at all that you might still be alive."

"You should just leave me to die," he said. "Better that than face American firing squad."

"I couldn't do that," she told him. "Can't you see? You're someone's son, perhaps someone's brother. If I were your sister, how do you think I'd feel knowing you had died alone in a foreign country?"

His eyes became moist with tears. He muttered something in his own language. Then he smiled. "I am Yuri," he told her.

She smiled back. "My name is Erica."

"You have lovely name."

"Thank you."

"My comrades, where are they? They are all gone?"

"Yes."

"Dead?"

"I don't know."

"I am all alone, then."

"Not anymore."

His eyes met hers once again, and in them, she saw gratitude.

"There are other Americans here, close by?"

"Yes, my friends."

"They will kill me." His voice was heavy with despair. Erica didn't know what to say. She knew that he was probably right.

She examined his wounds. The bleeding had slowed significantly, if not stopped completely.

"You need medical attention," she told him.

"No!" His eyes widened with panic. "American doctor would kill me."

"No they wouldn't, Yuri," she assured him. "That's not the way it works over here."

Yuri began to sob. "I am sorry, Erica," he said. "They told us Americans are greedy capitalists, care nothing about anything but money and property, refuse to help their own poor. Need to be taught a lesson. I never knew I would meet American girl like you."

"That's not true at all, Yuri," Erica said. "Most Americans are very compassionate people who help those less fortunate than themselves any way they can."

The sun was starting to beat down on them. Erica was beginning to feel both hungry and thirsty, and knew that the same was true of Yuri.

"I'll see if I can find a stream nearby," she told him. "You stay here and rest some more."

Erica soon found a stream and filled her canteen. She also found a bush with some berries on it and gathered as many as she could hold. She returned to the jeep, where she gently lifted Yuri's head and held the canteen to his lips. He drank in huge gulps and had soon emptied the canteen. She returned to the stream to refill it several times, and on her final trip, she saw that the others were there. Aardvark, Daryl, Jed, Matt, and Robert all stared first as Yuri, then at Erica.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Jed.


	3. Tex

"I thought I took care of you earlier!" Jed growled, advancing on Yuri and shoving his loaded gun into Yuri's face.

"No! Please don't shoot him!" Erica cried.

"And why shouldn't I?" asked Jed.

"Can't you see? He's injured, and frightened. He's just a kid, like us. Don't you have any compassion?"

"Not for a cold-blooded killer like him!" Jed began to pull the trigger. Erica placed her hand on his arm. "Please!" she repeated.

"Why do you all of a sudden want him spared? He just tried to kill you! He just tried to kill all of us!"

"He's sorry, aren't you, Yuri?"

Yuri, who had tears streaming down his cheeks, nodded.

"See? He didn't really know what he was doing!"

"So I should let him live so that he can recover and rejoin his Commie friends and continue killing Americans, is that it?"

Yuri shook his head vigorously. "No. I am done fighting. I kill no more. I live only for peace now."

"That's easy enough to say with a gun shoved into your face, isn't it?" Jed snarled.

"Put the gun away, Jed," Erica said calmly. "I believe him."

Jed started at Erica for a long time, then slowly put his gun away.

"Can you walk?" Erica asked Yuri.

"I don't think so," he said. She helped him out of the jeep and, supported by Daryl and Matt, he went with the others back to their hide-out.

"You save my life," he said to Erica. "I don't know how to thank you."

"You can thank me by keeping your promise to live in peace from now on," Erica told him.

* * *

Erica nursed Yuri back to health over the next few days. All the members of the group except Erica still regarded him with distrust. One day he and Erica were alone while the others had gone out in search of food and ammunition.

"It is hard," he told her. "To be the one whom everyone hates."

"Well, it's perfectly understandable for them to be angry," Erica said. "We were peacefully minding our own business when you just suddenly attacked us out of the blue. Many perfectly innocent Americans were injured and killed. Even my sister..."

Suddenly Erica was crying very hard.

"Your sister?" Yuri's voice was gentle. She felt him softly touch her arm and looked into his green eyes, which were full of compassion.

Erica nodded. "Toni. We were always so close. We did everything together. Sometimes I still can't believe she's really gone forever."

Erica's reverie was suddenly interrupted by the sound of bullets.

"Quick! Hide!" she shouted. She half ran, half dragged Yuri further into the bushes. The limbs of the shrubs scratched their faces, nearly poking them in the eye more than once. Suddenly Erica came upon a pair of black boots and gasped with dismay right before looking up into the barrel of a gun.

"Just where do y'all think yer goin'?" drawled an unmistakable Texas accent.

Erica thought fast. "My brother and I were hiding from the Commies with our friends. My brother got shot in the head and almost died. Our friends were out looking for food and I was tending to my brother's wound when I heard bullets. My brother's a deaf mute, so I had to make him understand that we were in danger and had to find another hiding place."

The man holding the gun glared suspiciously at Yuri. "How come your brother's dressed like that?"

"He got blood all over his clothes," Erica explained. "We found a dead Commie and took his clothes. Fortunately, they fit my brother."

"But the clothes he's wearin' now are all bloody too!"

"Nowhere near as bloody as his own clothes were," Erica said. "We had to bury them."

"What'r y'all's names?"

"I'm Erica, and my brother's name is George."

"And he can't talk at all?"

"No, sir. He was born completely deaf."

Slowly the man lowered the gun. "I'm Tex," he told them. "Y'all look right poorly. I reckon you could use some good home cookin' and a roof over your head tonight."

Erica figured that she had no choice but to trust Tex. After all, they'd only die out here alone in the wilderness.

Tex led them to his pick-up truck. Erica sat in the back holding Yuri's injured head, trying to protect it from the sharp bumps in the road as Tex drove over the rocky terrain.


	4. Comfort

"We got company, honey!" Tex shouted as he opened the door of the large, comfortable-looking ranch house.

Instantly, a plump, matronly middle-aged woman appeared. Her short, graying hair framed a full, kind-looking face.

"This here's Erica and George," Tex continued. "I found them running from the Commies. Erica and George, this here's my wife, Willa Jean."

"How do you do," Willa Jean said pleasantly, shaking their hands. "I just finished fixin' supper. Why don't y'all come on in and make yourselves comfortable."

"Thank you very much," said Erica. "You're very kind."

Willa Jean stared at Yuri. "You must be the quiet type. You ain't said a thing."

"My brother's a deaf mute," Erica explained.

"That so?" Willa Jean began serving the food. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that. What happened to y'all's parents?"

"The Commies got them," Erica said.

"Oh, you poor things." Willa Jean pointed to a photo on a nearby desk. "That there's our son, Bud. The Commies got him, too. He was just nineteen years old."

"I'm terribly sorry," Erica mumbled, feeling awkward. She looked at Yuri and saw that he looked stricken.

"Blasted Commies," Tex muttered, furiously spearing a piece of meat with his fork. "The whole lot of 'em ought to be rounded up and shot."

"It's a sign of the times, dear," Willa Jean said. "The good Lord's rainin' judgement down on America for her sinnin' ways. You remember what the preacher said."

* * *

Later, Willa Jean showed Erica and Yuri to the guest bedroom. "I'm sorry there's only one bed," she apologized. "I'll go get one of the sleeping bags we use when we go campin'." She left and returned shortly afterwards with the sleeping bag. "Here you go," she said. "Y'all have a good night."

"Thank you," said Erica. "You can have the bed, since you're hurt," she said to Yuri, after Willa Jean had left.

"No, you take bed," he said. "I sleep on floor."

Erica quickly fell into a restless sleep that was disturbed by nightmares. At one point she found herself running, from what she wasn't quite sure, but her lungs were about to burst and her legs about to collapse but she knew she didn't dare stop to rest, not even for a minute. She felt someone grab her leg and sat up in bed screaming...

Her eyes shot open, and for just a second she couldn't remember where she was. Then she was aware of someone's arms around her, holding her close. Yuri.

"Are you all right?" he whispered.

"Y-yes," she stammered. "I just had a really scary dream, that's all." She rested her head on Yuri's shoulder, beginning to feel warm and drowsy as he cuddled her.

"At home I have little sister," Yuri said. "Her name is Sonya. When she was very small she used to have bad dreams. She used to get in my bed and say, 'Yuri, I am scared.' I hold her and tell her it will be all right until she fall asleep again."

"Toni used to do the same thing," said Erica. Sorrow pierced her heart at the memory.

"I should not be here," Yuri continued. "My people killed their son. Killed your sister too. I eat their food, sleep in their house. They do not know what I am. If they did they would hate me. You should hate me too."

"I don't hate you, Yuri," Erica said softly. "I don't hate anyone. Life's too short for that. I just want all the violence and killing to end."

"It was wrong," Yuri said. "What my country do was wrong. Send soldiers to kill innocent civilians. That is never right."

"I'm glad you see that now," Erica said.

"I really am sorry about Toni," Yuri said. "I don't know what I do if something like that happen to Sonya. It would drive me crazy."

"I hope it never does," said Erica.

"Thank you, Erica," said Yuri. "I am very happy to have you as friend."

Erica yawned.

"Go back to sleep, little one," said Yuri. "Everything will be all right." She lay back down, and Yuri tenderly tucked her in and kissed her cheek.

Neither of them had any idea that Tex had been passing by on his way to the restroom and had heard Yuri speak.


	5. Finding Jed Again

"I thought you told me he couldn't talk!" Startled, Yuri and Erica turned to see Tex's enraged face staring at them.

"I...was afraid you'd hear his accent and think he was one of _them," _Erica stammered.

"Well, how do I know he ain't?"

"He's an exchange student from West Germany. He's..._was..._in my class at school. His name is really Franz."

Tex's face turned red with fury. "I'll _not _have two people of the opposite sex that ain't related sharin' a room in my house!" he roared. "There'll be absolutely _no _fornicatin' under my roof! Y'understand?"

"Yes, sir," Erica said meekly.

"Now you take your West German and get _outta _here before I shoot you both! Ya got that?"

"Yes, sir." Erica and Yuri hurried to obey him.

"So, where we go now?" asked Yuri as they plodded through the weeds and underbrush in the dark, hoping to avoid snakes.

"Let's just go back to our old hide-out," Erica suggested. "Maybe the..." She started to say 'Commies' but thought better of it, "_enemy _soldiers have given up and decided to look for us somewhere else."

It was much harder finding her way after dark, but Erica eventually reached the place where they had been before. To her surprise, she saw that Jed and the others had returned there as well.

"Erica!" Jed exclaimed. "I was worried to death about you!"

"We were taken in by a couple named Tex and Wilma Jean," Erica explained. "I told them Yuri was my brother. Then Tex found out that he's not my brother after all and kicked us out."

Jed grimaced. _"He's _still around?"

"He's hurt, and he has nowhere else to go."

Jed grunted and turned away. Erica and Yuri settled down and went to sleep with their bodies almost, but not quite, touching.

* * *

The following day, Erica and Yuri were up early with the others to search for food and supplies.

"Does your head feel any better now?" Erica asked Yuri.

"Still hurts little bit. Not as bad as before," Yuri said with a friendly smile. Erica smiled back. She felt a warm glow inside, one that was fairly new to her but that she decided was very nice.

"Quit swooning and get back to work, Commie lover," Matt snapped at her. She glared at him and went back to digging for edible roots.

Suddenly Erica heard a whizzing noise and felt a tremendous jolt. The next thing she knew, she was lying flat on the ground with Yuri's body covering her own. A few feet away she heard a tremendous explosion.

"What happened?" she cried, terrified.

"One of them hurled a grenade at you," Jed solemnly told her. "If Yuri hadn't knocked you out of the way right when he did, it would have hit you."

Yuri was slowly standing up now and helping Erica to her feet as well. "You are all right, Erica? I am very sorry to scare you."

"You saved my life, Yuri." Erica had to actually say the words to make herself believe them.

"Well, what do you know? Turns out maybe Commies _are _good for something, after all," sneered Matt.

"You _jerk!" _Erica attacked Matt, scratching at his face.

"Hey, cut it out, you two!" Jed grabbed Erica by one arm and Matt by the other. "We're never going to survive if we fight amongst ourselves!"

Erica glared at Matt. "Then make him apologize."

Jed wouldn't. Erica looked forlornly from Jed to Yuri, then took a few steps in Yuri's direction.

"Thank you for saving me, Yuri," she told him.

"You save my life, now I save yours. We are even, yes?" Yuri grinned.

"Yeah, I guess so." Erica laughed, and Yuri joined in.

"I like you, Erica. You are good friend." As Yuri gazed into Erica's eyes, his lips began to move closer and closer to hers. They had almost touched when Jed shouted a warning.

"Everybody, get down!"


	6. Boris

The group all lay flat on their bellies on the grass as bullets whizzed over their heads. Even after the sound of the flying bullets had ceased, they lay motionless for many long moments, terrified.

"Whew, that was close!" Matt exclaimed.

"How are we on ammunition?" asked Daryl.

"Okay for now," Jed told him.

The group soon arrived at an abandoned rest stop. Thankful for the temporary shelter, they huddled together in the dark, Jed, Matt, and Daryl keeping watch with their guns at the ready. After a few hours, Robert and Aardvark took over for them. Finally trusting Yuri, Jed tried to hand him a gun, but he refused.

"I understand that you must defend yourselves," he said. "But I cannot shoot at my own countrymen."

"If you're going to be with us, you're going to have to pull your own weight," Matt told him.

"It's all right. I'll take over instead," Erica said. "I understand how he feels. He's afraid he might end up shooting one of his own family members."

Yuri looked gratefully at her, but Matt scowled.

Eventually, several men wearing camouflage and speaking Spanish came into view, accompanied by a couple of men dressed in dark green.

Bullets flew. One of the men in dark green went down, and his companions scattered.

To everyone's surprise, Yuri dashed to the fallen man as soon as the coast was clear. The rest of the group gasped in shock as he tenderly cradled the man's head in his arms and began to sob.

"Yuri, what on earth?" asked Erica, approaching the sad spectacle.

"Boris!" Yuri cried, obviously heartbroken. "Oh, Boris!"

Erica frowned. "Did you know him?"

"He was my best friend since I was four years old," Yuri moaned.

"Oh, Yuri, I'm so sorry." Erica held him as he cried.

"I must bury him," Yuri said after awhile. "Otherwise, wild animals will get him."

They had nothing to use for digging but their hands, and the hard earth soon tore their fingernails, leaving the ends of their fingers torn and bleeding. They struggled to dig a hole large enough to slide Boris' body into for what seemed like ages. Rain began to fall, which softened the dirt into mud and made the digging much easier, but the sky quickly began to darken and they realized that they still had a long way to go.

"Here, use this." Startled, the two looked up to see Tex standing beside them, holding a shovel.

"I got ta thinkin' and decided that perhaps I was a might hasty in throwin' y'all out," he explained. "I went to look for ya, and seen ya from the road tryin' to bury a body in the pourin' rain. That's when I knew that y'all must be decent folks, after all."

"Thank you very much, sir," said Erica. To her surprise, Tex said nothing at all about the dead man's uniform.

With Tex's shovel, Yuri soon dug a hole large enough to hold his friend's body. Quickly he buried Boris and left an arrangement of rocks at the site as a marker.

"Why don't y'all come on back to the house and get dry," Tex suggested once the sad job was completed.

"Would you have room for my friends as well?" asked Erica.

"Depends. How many friends ya got?"

"Well, there's Jed, Matt, Daryl, Aardvark, Robert..." Erica ticked them off on her fingers.

"All right," Tex said. "They can ride in the back of my truck."

A couple of hours later, the group were all clean, dry, well-fed, and settled down for the night in Tex and Willa Jean's living room. Erica slept on the sofa, and the guys slept on the floor. All of them, especially Yuri and Erica, were so tired that they were asleep within seconds.


	7. Kissing A Commie

When Erica awakened the following morning, she couldn't remember where she was at first. Then she looked around and remembered. She tried to sit up and found that her whole body ached. She noticed that the others had awakened ahead of her. Her eyes met Yuri's, but neither of them said anything.

Willa Jean graciously cooked up a big batch of grits, eggs, toast, and bacon for everyone. Yuri stared at the grits, bewildered.

"What is it?" he whispered to Erica.

"Grits."

He still looked at her blankly.

"They're made from corn. Maize."

He nodded with understanding and began to eat.

The rest of the group all chatted excitedly with Tex and Willa Jean. Only Yuri and Erica were silent.

"How is it that your house is still intact?" Jed wanted to know.

"Not too many people know about this road," Tex told him. "It's a ways back from the main highway."

"An ideal place to last out the war," Matt commented.

"Except that we want more than just to last out the war," Jed reminded him. "We want to take back everything that's been taken from us and send the Commies running with their tails tucked between their legs."

The others all heartily agreed.

"You remind me of my boy Bud," Tex told Jed. "That there's his picture."

"Where is he now?"

"Commies killed 'im."

"I'm very sorry for your loss."

"In his memory, I won't rest 'till every Commie's in the ground."

"Tex." Willa Jean's voice held gentle admonishment.

"Well, 'till they're all sent back to where they came from, anyway," Tex amended.

After breakfast the guys all went to help Tex take care of the horses and cows and do other work around the ranch while Erica stayed inside to help Willa Jean with the housework. Willa Jean told Erica about her lost son Bud, and Erica told Willa Jean about Toni. The two women bonded through their shared sorrow.

At lunchtime the guys all came back in, and Willa Jean and Erica fed them. Erica couldn't help but wonder whether Tex suspected the truth about Yuri. If he did, he gave no indication of it.

After lunch, Willa Jean settled down to watch her soap operas while the guys all went back outside. Erica followed them, noticing that Yuri hung back a little from the others. He glanced back at her, and when she'd caught up to him, he took her hand and walked with her in the opposite direction from the others. They arrived at a bale of hay that was large enough for them to sit behind without being seen.

"Did it go all right this morning?" Erica asked anxiously.

"It was all right. I work just like the others. They leave me alone."

"Does Tex still think you're a West German named Franz?"

"He still think I am West German, yes. I feel bad to fool him. He is good man, and you are good woman. Very pretty too." Once again Yuri's lips began to move toward hers, and this time they met. Hips lips were warm and moist against hers, and she felt a thrill go down her spine as his arms went around her and held her close.

_I just kissed a Commie. _The thought flashed in her mind with startling clarity, and she stiffened.

"What is wrong, Erica?" Yuri's eyes were full of concern.

She shook her head as she backed away slightly.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to scare you," Yuri said.

"It's all right," she mumbled. "I suppose we should get back to work now." She could still feel her heart hammering madly in her chest as they went to rejoin the others.


	8. The Bombing

Yuri and Erica exchanged swift but significant glances for the rest of the day. Later that day, Jed pulled Erica into an empty room.

"You have a thing for him, don't you?"

"For whom?"

"You know damn well who I mean. That Commie!"

"He saved my life, Jed."

"Well, that doesn't mean you have to fall in love with him!"

"Who said anything about falling in love?"

"I've seen the way you guys look at each other." Jed frowned. "He'll brainwash you, turn you into one of _them. _You'll become a traitor to your own country, Erica, to us and everything we've worked so hard for. Is that what you want?"

"Nobody's going to brainwash me," Erica insisted. "I can still think for myself."

"Then use that brain in your head for thinking about what a relationship with that Commie would mean for you, for your friends, for your country."

That night as Erica lay on the sofa waiting for sleep to overtake her, she felt a soft pair of lips kiss her cheek. She didn't open her eyes, but she knew that they were Yuri's.

* * *

A few stolen kisses per day were all that Erica and Yuri could manage for the next few weeks. Work on the farm was hard, and the entire group was kept busy from dawn to dusk every day. Then came the day everything changed once again.

It started out just like any other day. Erica was in the field harvesting crops with the others when she heard a tremendous noise and felt the ground vibrating beneath her feet. She felt herself flying through the air at a tremendous speed, then...nothing.

* * *

Erica opened her eyes to stare at a white ceiling with fluorescent lights. She smelled the antiseptic scent in the air and realized that she was lying in a hospital bed. She looked around, and her eyes fell on a slender blonde woman a few years older than herself who was dressed in white.

"What happened?" she asked the nurse.

"You were found a few yards from a ranch house that had been decimated by a fighter-bomber," the nurse told her. "There were about half a dozen casualties. Four survivors. You and three young men. One of them has been hounding me endlessly about how you're doing and whether or not you've awakened yet. Says his name's Franz Schmidt and he's an exchange student from West Germany."

Erica tried to sit up and felt a wave of dizziness.

"You've suffered a major concussion, but no permanent brain damage," the nurse told her. "Other than that, you're fine, except for some scrapes and bruises. You lucked out this time."

The door to Erica's hospital room opened, and Yuri appeared. "Erica?"

"Hi, Franz."

"Erica! You are awake!" Yuri exclaimed joyfully. He rushed to Erica and hugged her tightly. The nurse made a notation on Erica's chart and then left the room.

"Are you all right, Yuri?"

"I am fine, Erica. No need to worry about me. It is you I am concerned about."

"What about the others?"

"Only Jed and Matt are still alive." Yuri looked at her mournfully.

"Where are they?"

"They were released from hospital yesterday. I say I have cough so they will keep me longer and I will be here when you wake up." Yuri feigned coughing to demonstrate, and they both laughed.

"Clever. So, do you know where Jed and Matt are now?"

"They would not tell me where they were going."

"I have to find them!"

Erica tried to sit up again and was once again overcome with dizziness.

"We will look for them together, later, when you are stronger," Yuri told her. "Right now, you need to rest." Erica closed her eyes and just lay there enjoying the sensation of Yuri's cool hand softly sweeping the hair back from her forehead.


	9. Ironic

Erica fell asleep and slept for a long time. When she awakened, Yuri was sitting at her bedside, holding a Styrofoam cup with a red straw in it.

"Drink," he told her. "It will make you feel better."

Erica took a long sip of the cool water, thinking how marvelous it felt as it slid down her parched throat.

"Is nice, yes?" Yuri smiled at her, and she nodded gratefully.

"Rest some more, now." She felt his lips softly brush her forehead. Soon she returned to a restful sleep.

Yuri slept on the floor of Erica's hospital bed that night. The following morning, Erica offered to share her breakfast with him.

"No, that is all right. You eat. You need your strength. I will be fine," he told her.

Later that day, Erica was released from the hospital. Hand in hand she and Yuri walked into the unknown.

"I don't have any idea where to start looking for them," Erica said.

"We will find them. It will be all right," Yuri said soothingly. "Even if we don't, it will still be all right. You're not alone. I will take care of you, Erica."

_How ironic that my former enemy is now my source of comfort and companionship, _Erica thought as she and Yuri began walking along the highway.

Lunchtime came and went. Erica's stomach began to rumble, but she didn't complain. Yuri hadn't even had any breakfast.

Eventually they arrived at what was left of a demolished supermarket. Amongst the debris they found several loaves of partially flattened bread, a smashed box of crackers, a few dented cans of tuna and chicken chunks, some canned vegetables and fruit, and bags of apples and oranges. They ate until they were full and then set off again, carrying as much of the food as they could with them.

After awhile, the sky became various shades of yellow, orange, pink, and purple.

"I've always loved sunsets," Erica remarked.

"Is beautiful, yes," Yuri agreed.

"If only the circumstances were different..." Erica sighed.

Yuri lightly touched her cheek. "It will not always be so bad," he said.

"How did you first come to be involved in the war?" Erica asked him.

"All through school I was encouraged to join Soviet army," Yuri told her. "I was always told, Soviet Union is greatest country in the world, best thing you can do is fight for it. We have wheat crop failure, they say, United States have plenty, Americans are all rich, they will not share, so we will take." Yuri paused. "I did not know I would meet American girl like you, Erica."

"So now that you've seen all the death and destruction war causes, do you regret becoming a part of it?"

Yuri became thoughtful. "I regret attacking your country, yes. But if I had never come to United States, I would never have met you. So maybe was good thing after all, yes?" He chuckled.

"Why'd you learn English?"

"Not really sure. Perhaps thought it might be useful some day."

"Did you ever have a girlfriend before, Yuri?"

"Back home, I go out from time to time. Nothing serious. You ever have boyfriend, Erica?"

"No, not really. I've liked boys before, but nothing ever came of it."

Yuri touched her cheek again and smiled a mysterious smile.

"You folks look like you could use a place to stay for the night." The voice belonged to a chubby, middle-aged blonde who looked kind.

"The church over yonder has been opened as a shelter for folks who've been displaced because of the war. I'm Sister Elaine." She smiled and extended her hand to Yuri.

"Is wonderful to meet you." Yuri grinned and shook her hand. "I am Franz Schmidt, and this is my wife, Erica."

Sister Elaine led them to the church. The auditorium was huge and carpeted in red. All the pews had been removed, and in their place huddled small groups of mostly dirty, shabbily dressed, frightened people.

"Here you go." Sister Elaine handed them a couple of blankets. "Just find yourself a spot and make yourself comfortable. Coffee and a hot breakfast in the morning."

"Thank you very much, ma'am," said Erica. She noticed that Yuri looked disappointed.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothing," he sighed, settling down beside her with his arms wrapped around her middle and her back against his chest. "You are comfortable, Erica?"

"Very comfortable, thanks. Are you?"

"Yes." He whispered the word into her hair. "Good night, sweet Erica."

"Good night, Yuri." They were both asleep within minutes.


	10. A Very Special Night

Erica opened her eyes into pitch black darkness. After a moment she remembered where she was and all that had happened the previous day.

"Erica." Yuri's voice was barely a whisper, and she felt his breath warm against her ear. He helped her up and took her hand and led her through the crowded auditorium, guided by the beam of the tiny flashlight he held.

Carrying the blankets with them, they entered a hallway in which there were a series of doors. Yuri tried each door until he found one that was unlocked, and they quietly slipped inside.

They lay the blankets on the floor and lay down upon them. Erica felt Yuri's hands all over her body, his mouth upon hers, his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth, which she readily granted.

Her hands moved to touch his hair, to run her fingers through it, and his hands continued to explore her body. She felt him tugging at her shirt and helped him remove it. Then his hands were on her breasts, and she felt her nipples harden through the material of her bra. She began to moan as she felt Yuri's hands move behind her to unfasten the bra; he pulled the straps down her shoulders and slipped it off. First his hands, then his mouth, began to touch her nipples, gently suckling them in turn. Her moans became louder, and she began to feel an aching desire between her legs.

Yuri tugged at her jeans, and she helped him to pull them over her legs and then off. Suddenly his fingers were there, touching her through the material of her panties, which by now were extremely damp. He stopped just long enough to hurriedly remove his own shirt and pants, then resumed.

Gently he took her hand and led it to the bulge in his underpants, where she gasped as she felt the evidence of his arousal. His fingers tugged at the elastic of her panties; quickly they were shed, as was his underwear. He groaned as her hand softly traveled the length of his hardness, leaving not an inch of his skin untouched.

From the sounds he was making, she could tell that he was definitely ready, more than ready. She lay back on the blanket, and he lay on top of her, positioning himself between her legs and beginning to enter her slowly, bit by bit.

He met with resistance and pushed through it; she cried out.

"I am sorry," he whispered. "I did not know."

"That's all right," she whispered back. "I should have told you."

He was still for a minute, then began to move again, more slowly than before. She groaned impatiently and pushed forward until he was all the way inside her. He grunted with surprise and delight and picked up the pace. Within seconds he was over the edge, only partially successful at restraining his cries of release. Erica froze, listening for the sound of approaching footsteps; to her immense relief, she heard none.

Yuri rolled off her and then clasped her tightly to himself.

"I love you, Erica," he whispered.

"I love you too, Yuri," she whispered back.

"Is funny." Yuri chuckled softly. "I come to U.S. to make war, find love instead."

Erica mumbled agreement.

"You are wonderful girl, Erica," said Yuri. "I am so happy I meet you."

"We'd better hurry up and get back," Erica whispered. Quickly they dressed, grabbed the blanket, and made their way back to the auditorium, where they lay back down and attempted to go back to sleep. Thoughts ran madly through Erica's head; it was a long time after she began to hear Yuri's gentle snoring that she finally went to sleep herself.

* * *

Light hit Erica's eyes as she felt someone gently shaking her awake.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" She turned to look into Yuri's grinning face. "Breakfast time!"

"Oh, yeah." She yawned mightily.

"You are all right, Erica?" Yuri's voice was full of concern.

"Uh...yeah, I guess so." Memories of the previous night came flooding back to her. "Are you all right, Yuri?"

"I am fine." His smile was radiant. "Erica? Thank you for last night."

"That's all right, Yuri. I wanted it just as badly as you did."

"Was very special." Yuri gently touched her chin. "Your first time."

"Yeah." Suddenly Erica was very embarrassed. "Let's go get some food, OK?"


	11. Jed's Plan

They joined the line forming behind the entrance to the church kitchen, where coffee and a variety of pastries and fruits were offered.

"Is nice of them to feed us," Yuri commented.

"You see," Erica told him. "Americans are for the most part very generous and compassionate people. I don't care what your government told you about us."

"Americans are very different from what I thought," Yuri agreed. "If I had known, I never would have agreed to join in attack."

They took their food and found an area where they could sit and eat in private.

"Last night wasn't really my first time," Erica said softly. "Someone forced himself on me once."

Yuri was confused. "But how..."

"Not the normal way. The other way."

"Oh." Understanding dawned on him. "Oh, Erica. Poor little girl. Come here and let me hold you." She went into his arms, and he held her and comforted her.

"It was soldier, yes? One from my country?"

From deep within the shelter of his arms he felt her nod.

"Oh, Erica, I am so sorry." He hugged her more tightly. "You should hate me, but instead you love me."

"What he did wasn't your fault, Yuri." Something occurred to her. "Have you ever done that to anyone?"

"Me? Oh, no." He chuckled slightly. "I shoot at men before, yes. But hurt woman like that? Never."

"That's good." Erica was very relieved.

"Well, you two have sure gotten awfully cozy, haven't you?"

Startled, Erica looked up to see Jed and Matt staring at her and Yuri.

"Boy, am I glad to see you guys!" she exclaimed. "Where did you go after the bombing?"

"We came straight here and waited for you. We knew you'd come along eventually," said Jed.

"We didn't expect to see you still with _him," _Matt grumbled. "Why are you all cuddled up with him like that?"

"Erica tell me about something very bad that happen to her once. I try to make her feel better," Yuri explained.

"I'll bet you slept with him last night, didn't you?" Matt accused.

"That's none of your fucking business!" Erica exploded.

"She's right, Matt," Jed said mildly. "It _is _none of your business."

"Matt and I have an aunt and uncle who live in Canada," Jed continued to Erica. "We've decided that I'm going to join the army and Matt will go to stay with our aunt and uncle until he's old enough to join himself. His birthday's in only a few more months, and he'll be old enough to join up then. Erica, you're welcome to stay with Matt in Canada."

"What about Yuri?" asked Erica.

"I'm not about to ask my aunt and uncle to harbor a Communist," Jed told her. "Yuri's on his own."

"But he's Franz Schmidt, the West German exchange student, now. Remember?"

"I won't lie to them either." Jed's tone of voice was firm.

"I won't go without Yuri," Erica said.

"Do not worry about me, Erica," Yuri told her. "I will be all right."

"I _can't _leave you behind, Yuri," Erica insisted. "I love you!"

"I knew it!" Matt sneered.

"I want you to be safe, Erica," said Yuri.

"I won't leave you, Yuri," Erica repeated.

"If you are killed because of me, I will never forgive myself," Yuri told her.

"If I go to Canada with Matt and you die here alone, I'll never be able to live with that," Erica countered.

"Let's just go," Matt said to Jed. "It's obvious she's made her decision."

"You can still come to Canada with us," Jed told Erica. "Their border is still open to American war refugees. Chances are you'll be able to find shelter nearby."

"Do you want to?" asked Yuri.

"It sounds like a good idea to me," Erica replied.

"Then we will go." Yuri took her hand, and they set out.


	12. Canada

The group got as far as the Canadian border by hopping trains. Yuri managed to convince the Canadian border guards that he was West German exchange student Franz Schmidt, so they allowed him into the country.

Erica was amazed at the difference between the country she'd just entered and the one she'd just left. No demolished buildings, downed power lines, destroyed homes, scattered goods, or evidence of suffering and death were to be seen anywhere.

"I'd forgotten what peace time looked like," she remarked to Yuri, who squeezed her hand sympathetically. It took her a while to realize that she no longer had to fear being suddenly shot or blown up as she moved from one place to another.

Eventually the group reached the home of Jed and Matt's uncle and aunt, where they said farewell to Jed as he headed back to the United States to join the army. Then Erica said good-bye to Matt and promised to keep in touch.

A shelter for American war refugees was nearby. Erica told the shelter's management that they were Mr. and Mrs. Franz Schmidt, and they were given a room together. They'd arrived just in time for the evening meal, after which they were given extra clothing and other necessities.

"Canadians are very nice as well," Yuri observed.

"They're one of our closest friends," Erica told him. "Like your country and Cuba, I suppose."

"Cuba is nothing, tiny island nation." Yuri chuckled. "If not for my country, they would be helpless."

"Guess what? Electricity!" Erica sang, switching the lights on in the room they'd been assigned. "I can take a nice hot shower for the first time in so long I can't even remember!"

"Ladies first." Yuri grinned.

Although she enjoyed the sensation of the warm water splashing her skin, Erica took care to save some hot water for Yuri. After his own shower, he emerged from the bathroom with wet hair and a towel wrapped around his waist. Erica felt unexpectedly aroused. Yuri noticed her staring at him and smiled uncertainly.

"I'm sorry." Erica blushed slightly. "I was just admiring your body."

Yuri grinned widely and flexed his biceps. Erica went to him and began to run her fingers over his skin, caressing his shoulders, his arms, his chest, his belly.

"I want to see all of you," she murmured. Yuri chuckled and dropped the towel, and her fingers continued their journey, gently exploring his hips, his thighs, his private parts.

"You have such gentle touch," Yuri murmured approvingly. She smiled.

"Now I want to see you. It is only fair." Yuri laughed.

Erica undressed, and Yuri's fingers gently explored her body as hers had his. At last he paused with his fingers between her legs.

"I know how to make you feel really good," he said, almost shyly.

Erica looked at him questioningly.

"Lay back," he said. She did, and he parted her legs and began to pleasure her with his tongue. Shocked at first, then delighted, she was over the edge in seconds. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw Yuri grinning devilishly down at her.

"That was wonderful!" she exclaimed. Yuri laughed. "Would you like for me to do the same for you?" she asked.

"That is up to you," he said.

"Would you enjoy it?"

"Of course I would. But I will not pressure you."

"I don't want to hurt you."

He chuckled. "Just do not use teeth."

Awkwardly she took him into first her hands, then her mouth. She licked him as she would an ice cream cone. From his moans she could tell that he was enjoying what she was doing immensely.

"All right. That is enough," he said after awhile. She lay back again, and he made love to her. This time there was no pain at all, only exquisite pleasure.

* * *

The next day, the testing began. It lasted for several days, and then Yuri and Erica were both assigned to work in a factory manufacturing weapons to sell to the United States. They were also given permanent living quarters in a nearby apartment complex. Having told the Canadian authorities that they were married, they were, fortunately, assigned to live together.

On her first day off, Erica went to visit Matt at his aunt and uncle's house. He seemed really happy to see her.

"Have you heard anything from Jed?" she asked him.

"He's in boot camp now," Matt told her. "In six weeks he'll find out where he's going to be sent."

"What about you?"

"I work with my uncle now. He's a mechanic."

"Yuri and I both work in a factory making weapons," Erica told him.

Days turned into weeks. Erica stayed in close touch with Matt and learned that Jed had been stationed in California after completing boot camp. Life at the factory settled into a comfortable routine for Yuri and Erica. They both worked the same shift, so they had plenty of time to spend together.

Then came the day Erica fainted at work.


	13. Erica's Fear

Erica felt someone lift her, and a moment later she realized that Yuri was carrying her to the clinic.

"My wife pass out," he explained to the nurse on duty.

"How do you feel now?" the nurse asked Erica.

"OK, I guess," Erica told her. "Maybe just a little weak. That's so weird. Nothing like that's ever happened to me before."

"Why don't you lie down and rest for a bit," the nurse suggested. "Then we'll see if you're well enough to go back to work today."

"You will be all right now, Erica?" Yuri looked worried as he gently swept the hair back from Erica's forehead.

"I'll be fine, Franz," she said, closing her eyes. "Go back to work."

Yuri kissed her forehead, then left. Erica rested for about thirty minutes, then returned to work. She was fine for the rest of the day.

The following morning, Erica felt queasy as soon as she got up. She ran to the bathroom and stood over the toilet, retching. Yuri followed, looking very concerned.

"Maybe you should stay home today, Erica," he said.

"I think I'll be all right," Erica told him. She went to him, and he held her and rubbed her back for a few minutes. Then they left for work together.

Lunchtime for Erica was a major challenge. She was hungry, but just the thought of any of the cafeteria's options, especially the ones containing meat, made her nauseous. Finally she settled on a vanilla milkshake and a baked potato.

"You're going to work all evening on _that?" _Yuri asked her.

"I just don't feel like eating anything else," she told him.

"Erica, I think you need to see doctor," said Yuri.

"I'm sure it's just a stomach virus," Erica told him. She wished her period would hurry up and start. She felt all bloated, and her breasts were very tender, but there was still no sign of it. It had never been this late before. She knew that Yuri was right, but she was afraid. Very afraid.

That night she couldn't sleep. If what she suspected was true turned out to in fact _be _true, she didn't know what she'd do. _My God, how could I have been so stupid? _she asked herself. In the back of her mind, she supposed she'd known all along that this might happen. Why, oh why, hadn't she taken precautions?

At last she arose and went into the bathroom, where she switched the light on and looked closely at herself in the mirror. Nothing looked amiss so far. She took her pajama top off. Her breasts did look quite swollen. Gently she squeezed one nipple, and a single drop of milky-looking fluid appeared. Icy fear shot down her spine. She knew she'd never get back to sleep now.

Erica was very sleepy all day the next day. On the way home from work, she stopped at the drug store and bought a home pregnancy test. She read on the package that first thing in the morning would be the best time to take it. She didn't know how she'd be able to wait until then.

"Erica, what is wrong?" Yuri asked her that evening. "I have never seen you this quiet before. I am very worried."

"Oh, Yuri, I'm so scared!" Suddenly she could hold the tears back no more. They flowed copiously as Yuri held her and patted her back.

At last her sobbing abated, and Yuri looked into her face and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Why are you scared?" he asked softly. Wordlessly, Erica showed him the home pregnancy test. "Oh," he said slowly, understanding suddenly dawning on him.

"It says the best time to take it is in the morning," Erica told him.

Yuri just stared at the package not saying anything for a long time. Then he quietly put it down and looked at Erica.

"It will be all right, Erica," he said. "Even if it is true, it will be all right. I will take care of it."

"What do you mean by 'take care of it'?" asked Erica.

"I will get you an abortion," Yuri told her.

Erica gasped. _No! _she wanted to scream, instinctively clutching her belly protectively.


	14. Not As Different As You Think

Yuri looked at her questioningly. Erica looked back at him with fear in her eyes, shaking her head vehemently.

"It would be best thing, would it not?" said Yuri. "We are both very young. In bad situation. Not good to have baby now."

"I _can't, _Yuri," Erica moaned. "I could _never _do that, no matter how bad a situation we're in."

Yuri was silent for a long time. "All right, then," he finally said. "You don't want abortion, you will not have one. It is your body." He held his arms out to her, and she went into them. "It will still be all right. I will marry you. We will raise baby together."

"I'd like that," said Erica. "But for it to be legal, wouldn't you have to use your real name? You obviously can't do that, at least not until the war's over."

'You are right." Yuri was thoughtful. "We will go back to my country," he decided. "My family has farm. They don't own it, of course; government does, but it let them live there. Sonya work on farm. You can work on farm with Sonya."

"They hate Americans, don't they?"

"I will tell them you are Canadian."

Erica shook her head. "I just don't think that would work out, Yuri."

"We will stay here, then. When baby is born we will put it in nursery, or you quit work and I take care of you."

"I think that sounds like the best idea."

"Try to rest now, Erica. We will find out in the morning. Maybe there is not even anything to worry about."

Cuddled snug in Yuri's arms, Erica found sleep impossible that night.

The following morning, Erica got out of bed while Yuri was still asleep and went to the bathroom and took the pregnancy test. She waited to see the result, then went back to bed.

A short time later, Yuri woke up.

"Time to take test," he told Erica.

"I already took it."

"And?"

"It was positive."

Yuri hugged her tightly. "It will be all right," he told her again. "But you know you have to see doctor soon."

She nodded.

* * *

"This is the head," the ultrasound technician said, moving the wand over Erica's abdomen. "And this is the body."

"Wow!" said Erica. "It all seems so real now!"

"You'll be able to see a lot more detail at your next ultrasound appointment," the technician told her, printing out some photos for Erica to keep.

Erica thought about the image she'd seen for the rest of the day. At the same time, memories of Toni came flooding back, and she felt fiercely protective of the new life inside her body.

To Erica, it felt as if something that had been lost was being restored to her, and that thought gave her tremendous comfort. She couldn't wait until she got the chance to show the photos to Yuri.

"How did doctor appointment go?" Yuri asked that evening.

"It went fine," Erica told him. "I have something to show you." She pulled out the ultrasound photos and showed them to him.

Yuri grinned. "He look like...how you say?... peanut, yes?"

"How do you know it's a boy?"

Yuri laughed. "Boy or girl, I do not care, as long as it is healthy."

Erica chuckled. "Sometimes you sound awfully American, Yuri."

"Maybe we are not as different as you think," Yuri replied.

* * *

Erica's pregnancy was just beginning to show when she went to Matt's eighteenth birthday party.

"So you're gonna have a Commie kid now," Matt said disdainfully, glancing at Erica's abdomen.

"No I'm not," Erica told him. "I'm having mine and Yuri's baby."

Matt grunted in disgust.

"So when are you returning to the States?" Erica asked him.

"I head back tomorrow. I'm going to the army recruiting office in Michigan. Hopefully I'll get stationed in California with Jed."

"I'm gonna miss you."

"Yeah. I'm gonna miss you, too."

"If the baby's a boy, maybe we'll name him Matthew."

Matt didn't say anything.


	15. Hearing From Matt

Erica returned to Matt's to say good-bye to him the following day.

"Well, I guess this is it," she said, giving him a hug.

"I guess so," he said, hugging her back. "I've got your address. I'll write to you as soon as I know where I'm going to be."

"All right. I'll look forward to hearing from you."

Erica felt an odd sense of emptiness as she returned home. Now all her friends were gone, either dead or back in the United States. All except Yuri.

She found him sitting on the porch drinking lemonade.

"Your friend is gone?" he asked her.

She nodded. He went to her and embraced her. "I have been thinking about Boris," he said. "Sometimes I just miss him so much. It is hard...perhaps if we have boy, we could name him Boris." Erica nodded. Perhaps his middle name could be Matthew.

A few nights later, Erica and Yuri were watching TV together when suddenly Erica felt a tiny flutter in her abdomen. It was so slight that at first she wondered whether it had been her imagination, but then it came again, more definite this time.

"Yuri!" she exclaimed. "I just felt the baby move!"

Yuri put his hand on her abdomen, and a few minutes later, it happened again. Yuri grinned. "Is healthy and strong, yes?"

Yuri went with Erica to her next ultrasound appointment.

"You're sixteen weeks along now, so you can see more detail than before," the ultrasound technician told them. As she moved the wand over Erica's abdomen, they were able to see their baby's movements. They could clearly see its arms and legs now.

"You can now see if it's boy or girl?" asked Yuri.

"Sometimes, but not always," the technician replied. She moved the wand again. "Not yet," she said. "But we'll be able to tell at your next ultrasound at thirty-two weeks."

"That's a long time away," said Erica.

Yuri smiled. "It will be here before you know it."

A couple of weeks later, Erica received her first letter from Matt.

_Dear Erica,_

_Well, here I am in boot camp. Boy is it hard! Up at dawn, exercise, spend hours marching. Harder work than I've ever done in my life, but it will all be worth it just to know that I'm doing my part to drive the filthy Communists from my beloved country. I hate them so much for what they did to Toni and the rest of my friends, and I can't wait to see them driven from the shores of the United States. I honestly don't understand how you can love one of them after what they did to Toni.  
Well, I guess that's all for this time. I hope that you are doing well. Please write soon._

_Love,_

_Matt_

Erica hid the letter in the bottom of her underwear drawer where Yuri wouldn't find it. Then she wrote back to Matt.

_Dear Matt,_

_Thank you very much for your letter. Yuri and I are both doing fine. I had another ultrasound at sixteen weeks. We could see our baby waving its little arms and kicking its little legs. Wow! I can also feel its movements now. I already love it so much even though it isn't even born yet.  
I still miss Toni so much it hurts. It's very painful to know that she won't be here to enjoy her new niece or nephew. But I can't just keep hating them like you do. To me that would be letting them win. And I can't hate Yuri because of what happened to Toni. He lost his friend too, and he's hurting from that just like I'm hurting.  
I wish you all the best, and if you see Jed, please give him all my love._

_Love, _

_Toni_

She went to the post office and mailed the letter. Then she went back home and took a nap.


	16. Toni

Erica must have been more tired than she realized, because when she awakened from her nap, she saw that it was several hours later and getting darker. She smelled a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen and entered it to find Yuri busily cooking meat, chopping potatoes, and whistling a happy tune. He looked at her and grinned.

"You were tired, so I do evening meal today," he explained.

"You're so sweet." She went to him and gave him a hug. He hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

They listened to the Canadian news while they ate dinner. There was extensive coverage of the American-Soviet war. Both sides had suffered many losses, but it was difficult to tell which had the upper hand at the moment.

"I sure do hope Jed and Matt are safe," said Erica.

"They are only family you have left, yes?" asked Yuri.

"My family's gone now, but I'm so close to Jed and Matt that they might as well be my brothers," Erica told him. Suddenly remembering, she put her hand on her slightly rounded abdomen. "Well, not really my _whole _family. Not anymore," she quickly amended.

Yuri hugged her tightly. "I love you, Erica. When this is all over with, when war ends and there is peace again, I will marry you, and you will have family again. Me and baby will be your family. I make you happy again, dear little Erica."

"You already have," Erica told him.

* * *

The second half of Erica's pregnancy went fairly smoothly. She worked at the factory until her legs and feet became so swollen that standing for hours at a time became very uncomfortable. Yuri gave her foot massages, and later, when she began to get backaches, he gave her back rubs as well.

Erica went into labor one evening after Yuri came home from work. She was setting the table for dinner when a contraction doubled her over in pain.

"Baby is coming?" Yuri looked at her with concern.

"I've got time for you to grab a quick bite to eat first," Erica said bravely.

"No. We go to hospital now," Yuri said firmly.

When they got to the hospital, Erica was taken to a room in the labor and delivery department in a wheelchair. Yuri went with her.

"Is this your first child?" the nurse asked. They both nodded.

"How long have you been married?"

_Boy, she's nosy, _thought Erica.

"Two years," Yuri said without skipping a beat. Erica looked at him in admiration.

"I was married four years before I had my first," the nurse told them. "Everyone kept asking me, When are you going to start a family? When the time is right, I would always tell them. We planned to wait until we could afford it, but we finally decided, if we wait until then, it'll never happen, so I went off the pill, and bang! Along came Christopher. After he was born, I went back on the pill for a couple of years. Then we decided, another one would be nice, so I went off the pill again, and guess what? Along came Jessica! After she was born, I said, well, now I have my boy and my girl, might as well get my tubes tied, so that's what I did."

While she was talking, she'd hooked Erica up to an IV and a fetal monitor.

"Can I have something for pain?" asked Erica.

"Sure," said the nurse, putting some Demerol into her IV. A moment later, Erica was woozy and had an incredibly dry mouth.

"Are you all right, Erica?" asked Yuri.

"I'm _so _thirsty." Her voice was barely a whisper. Yuri held a cup of ice water to her lips and she took a few swallows. Instantly her mind went back to the time she'd been in the hospital after the bombing of the farm, how Yuri had done the exact same thing.

"Thank you," Erica said gratefully. "That's much better." She closed her eyes and dozed off until the next contraction jarred her awake.

For Erica, it was like that for several more hours, short respites of dozing between contractions, only to be suddenly awakened by intense pain when the next contraction hit. Finally the nurse examined her again.

"You're dilated five centimeters," she said. "You can have an epidural now. I'll go fetch the anesthesiologist."

"Thank God!" Erica sighed. Yuri grinned.

The nurse left and returned a few moments later, shaking her head. "I'm so sorry. All the anesthesiologists are busy right now. There are three other women in labor."

"Oh no!" Erica's eyes widened in panic. "What am I gonna do?"

"I am sure he will be here soon," Yuri said soothingly.

"But it hurts so _bad!" _Erica groaned.

"It will soon be all over with," Yuri assured her.

The nurse examined Erica again. "You're dilated ten centimeters," she said. "Don't start pushing until the doctor gets here."

"But I _have _to push!" Erica cried, groaning and bearing down. The nurse, panicking, frantically tried to push Erica's legs together.

"Leave her alone!" Yuri snarled, roughly pushing the nurse away.

"Security!" the nurse screamed.

Erica bore down again, and the baby slid into Yuri's waiting hands.

"Oh, Toni! Toni!" Erica cried, clasping the newborn to her chest and sobbing hysterically.

"The doctor's here now," said the nurse. "Just let us take her weight and vitals, and you can have her right back," she continued, reaching for the baby. Erica continued to sob, shaking her head vigorously.

"Leave her alone!" Yuri said harshly, stepping between Erica and the nurse. "Can't you see she grieve for her sister who die?"

Erica covered the newborn's face with kisses. Then she handed the baby to Yuri, who passed her on to the nurse, then took Erica into his arms. Erica clung to him.

"It was just like she was really here, Yuri," she said. "I know that sounds crazy, but it's true."

"You are very brave woman, Erica." Erica saw that tears were streaming from Yuri's eyes now as well. "I never know anyone, man or woman, as brave as you."

"I feel a lot braver when you're with me, Yuri."

"I always be with you, Erica. Never leave you."

"Please don't let go of me, Yuri."

"Of course I won't."

He held her and stroked her hair until she fell asleep in his arms. Then he gently laid her down on the bed, tucked the covers around her, and held his new daughter as Erica slept.


	17. A New Beginning

Erica blinked and opened her eyes, confused for a moment. Then she saw Yuri sitting beside the bed, smiling and holding the baby, and remembered.

"Let me hold her."

"Of course." Yuri helped her to sit up and then handed her the baby.

She looked into baby Toni's tiny but perfect face, eyelashes soft against her rosy cheeks, lips puckered into a heart shape, and felt an overwhelming love. "She's beautiful, Yuri."

Yuri grinned. "She look just like Sonya."

"Maybe Sonya could be her middle name."

"Middle name is Yuryevna," Yuri said softly.

"Yer _what?"_

"Yuryevna. It is tradition in my country." Erica frowned and shook her head. "Please, Erica."

Erica sighed. "Well...all right. But I'm sure I'll never be able to spell or even pronounce it right."

Yuri laughed, and Erica joined in.

"I know we're going to have to put Schmidt on the birth certificate, but what's her real last name?"

"Shikova."

Toni awakened a short time later and turned her head toward Erica's breast, her lips searching, whimpering softly.

"I think she's hungry," said Erica. She moved her hospital gown aside and offered Toni her nipple. Toni immediately latched on and began to suckle hungrily.

"That's what she wanted, all right," Erica chuckled.

As Toni nursed, Erica began to feel pleasantly drowsy and leaned her head on Yuri's shoulder. "My God, I just love her so much," she said. "I've never loved anybody before like I love her."

"You are wonderful woman, Erica," said Yuri. "I am so glad that you are mother of my baby."

"Toni would have loved her so much."

"Sonya would love her too, if she could see her."

Erica didn't say anything. Yuri knew what she was thinking and gave her a comforting hug. "I love you, sweet Erica."

Toni soon fell asleep again, and Yuri held her so that Erica could rest some more. Eventually the woman from the medical records department arrived to fill out the birth certificate.

"That sure is an unusual name," she commented when Yuri told her Toni's middle name.

"It is German name," he told her. She frowned and didn't say anything.

* * *

Erica and Toni were in the hospital for two days. Yuri spent most of the day at the hospital with them and went back to the apartment at night.

On the third day, they were discharged with instructions for taking care of Toni's umbilical stump, samples of baby lotion and powder, a trial size package of diapers, sitz bath instructions for Erica, and a pediatrician's appointment for Toni.

Erica settled Toni down to sleep in her new crib, then sat down to write a letter to Matt.

_Dear Matt,_

_Yuri and I are now the parents of a beautiful baby girl. Her name is Toni Yuryevna Shikova, but she doesn't look much like my sister. Yuri says that she looks like his sister Sonya. Anyway she's healthy and we are both very thankful for that. I never would have imagined becoming a mother at my age before, but I love little Toni dearly and I'm so happy that I had her. To me she represents hope, a new beginning. I think Yuri feels the same way.  
I hope that everything is still going OK for you. If you see Jed, give him my love.  
_

_Love,_

_Erica_

Erica saw that Toni was beginning to stir, so she hurriedly sealed the envelope and addressed it. Yuri walked into the room a moment later while she was nursing Toni and saw the letter lying on the table.

"You want I should take to post office for you? I have also letter to mail to my family. I tell them I meet nice lady and I am father now. They will be so proud."

"What's your family like, Yuri? You've never told me much about them."

"They are farmers, have been for many generations. They suffer greatly under Tsarist regime. Not enough to eat, no way to keep warm in winter." Yuri's face turned dark with anger. "He and his family live in palace, eat off gold plates. But no matter. They pay the price."

"What happened to them?"

"They were driven away. New government take over, government of working people."

"So that's what the hammer and sickle stand for."

"Yes, you are right."

"So are things better for your family now that the Tsar is gone?"

"Yes, they are better. Not perfect, but better. But that happen long ago, many years before I was born."

Toni finished nursing, and Erica put the baby on her shoulder to burp her. Yuri kissed Erica good-bye and headed for the post office with the letters.


	18. The War Is Over

**Two Years Later**

Erica sat at the dining room table, trying to get Toni to eat her peas.

"Here comes the plane!" she announced, swooping a spoonful of peas toward Toni's mouth. The little girl shook her head, pressing her lips together firmly.

"Wonderful news," Yuri announced, walking in from the living room. "War in United States is over. My country have new prime minister now. His name is Mikhail Gorbachev, and he want to be friends with United States. He has signed peace treaty and agreed to withdraw all troops. Also put pressure on Castro to withdraw his troops as well. Threatened to cut off financial aid if he refuse."

"That's great!" Erica exclaimed. "Now we can finally go back home."

"Home," said Toni.

"That's right, sweetheart. Now we can finally go back home." Erica picked her daughter up, hugged her tightly, and kissed her cheek. Then she carried her into the living room so that she could watch the rest of the news with Yuri.

"When can we leave?" she asked when the news was over.

"I will have to work at factory a little while longer and save up money to travel," Yuri told her. "Then we can get marrried and I can get work permit to get job in United States."

"That's right! We can finally get married now!" Erica exclaimed.

Yuri laughed and picked her up and spun her around and around.

Erica wrote to Jed and Matt, who were both still stationed in San Diego but living off base. Jed wrote back to tell her that she and Toni were welcome to stay with him for as long as they needed to, but that he didn't want Yuri to set foot inside his house.

"I'm so sorry," Erica told Yuri. "I have nowhere else to turn."

"It is all right," Yuri said. "I can understand his anger. I will just have to stay in motel for awhile. That will not be so bad."

At last the day for the family's departure arrived. Yuri and Erica packed all their belongings and took the bus to the train station.

"Go bye-bye on choo choo train," said Toni, waving her hand.

"That's right. Go bye-bye on choo choo train," Erica replied.

At last the train arrived at the station and the family boarded. Erica felt a sense of euphoria as the train rolled homeward.

"After all this time, we're finally going home," she said to Yuri, who frowned and didn't say anything.

"Are you all right, Yuri?"

He nodded. "My mother, she just send a letter to me. My little sister, Sonya, she is married now. I can't believe it. Little Sonya, married!" he chuckled.

Erica smiled. "You miss them, don't you?"

Yuri looked sad for just a moment, then squeezed her hand. "Do not be sad for me. You and Tonika are my family now."

"So, tell me about Sonya's new husband."

"His name is Felix, and his father is member of Communist Party. That is good for Sonya, means that they can have their own apartment, don't have to share with other families. Maybe can get a car, even."

"How are your parents?"

"They are all right. Wheat crop was better last year, so they are not too hungry. Still lots of shortages, long lines."

After several days and nights of travel, the train finally arrived in San Diego. Thrilled to see her friends again for the first time in over two years, Erica embraced Jed and Matt tightly.

"You look so much older now," she told Matt.

"Thanks a lot!" he chuckled.

"I didn't mean that like it sounded," she quickly amended. "What I meant is that you look so much more mature now."

"Military life does that to you," he told her.

"Say hi to Uncle Jed and Uncle Matt," Erica encouraged Toni.

"Hi," the little girl said solemnly. Jed and Matt both smiled indulgently.

Jed had relented and decided that Yuri could stay with him, after all, so Yuri and Erica slept on the fold-out sofa with Toni between them. The next day they went before the justice of the peace and got married.

As they were leaving the judge's quarters, Yuri was approached by several uniformed men.

"Are you Yuri Leonidovich Shikov?" asked one of the men.

Yuri nodded.

"FBI." The man flashed his badge. "You're under arrest for war crimes." Too stunned to do anything, Yuri stood silently as the men handcuffed him and led him away. He glanced desperately at Erica, his green eyes full of confusion and fear, and she felt utterly helpless to do anything at all.


	19. Daring Escape

"Wait! Where are you taking him?" Erica demanded, running after the FBI agents.

"He'll be held temporarily in jail until his trial," one of the agents told her.

"And then what?"

"Depends upon the judge. If he's found guilty on all charges, he could be sentenced to life in federal prison, or possibly even face the death penalty."

"No!" Erica screamed. "Yuri's innocent! If he ever _did _kill anyone, it was only in self defense!" But the agents had already gone, leaving Erica to weep hysterically.

Erica and Toni returned alone to Jed's, where the minutes seemed to crawl by. The little girl was restless, tearful. "Where's my Daddy? I want my Daddy!"

Finally visiting hours at the jail arrived, and Erica was able to visit Yuri. To Erica, he looked amazingly calm and collected, given the circumstances. He smiled when he saw her.

"Are you all right? What have they done to you?" she asked anxiously.

"I am fine, Erica. Please, do not worry about me." Unable to touch her, Yuri pressed his fingers against the glass separating them, and Erica did the same.

"It is my precious little Tonika I am worried about, and you too, of course," said Yuri.

"She misses you, Yuri. She's cried for you all day. So have I."

"Listen, Erica," said Yuri. "This is very important. You must have yourself and Tonika packed and ready to go by midnight tonight. That is when Nikita will come for you. You must wait for him outside Jed's house."

"Nikita?"

Yuri put his finger to his lips. "I can say no more. You must do as I say. That is all."

Erica nodded. "I love you, Yuri."

"I love you too, dearest Erica. Please give Tonika all my love. Tell her her Daddy misses her."

"I will." Puzzled by his words, but afraid not to follow them, Erica had her own and Toni's bags packed and ready to go well before midnight that night. Wishing to avoid the explosive argument that would surely have ensued, she'd left Jed a note before quietly slipping out of the house.

Nikita turned out to be a huge, burly man who barely spoke English. Toni was afraid of him, clinging to her mother and crying.

"There, there," Erica soothed, patting her little daughter's back in an attempt to comfort her. "It's all right. Everything's going to be all right." Toni eventually cried herself back to sleep.

At last Nikita was parking in an open field where a small private airplane waited with its engines running. Quickly he herded Erica and Toni aboard it, where Erica soon realized that it also held two other men, one of whom was Yuri.

"Daddy!" Toni cried, hurling herself into her father's lap.

"My Tonika!" Yuri laughed as he planted kisses all over the little girl's face. Then he reached for Erica, pulling her into a three-way hug. "And Erica!"

"How'd you get free?" asked Erica.

"Mikhail and Denis," he indicated the other man and the pilot. "They enter jail disguised as guards. Say they have orders to transfer me. Take me to airplane."

"But where are we going?"

"Somewhere we will all be safe."

"Which is where?"

"Perhaps Canada again."

Erica thought of California and felt so homesick she ached inside. Yet she couldn't bear the thought of Yuri possibly facing the death penalty.

All through the following day, the airplane flew northward along the west coast of the United States. Yuri and the other men spoke together in animated Russian. Erica talked to Toni, played pat-a-cake with her, and sang to her. By about noon, they entered Canada, and the two pilots, Mikhail and Denis, switched places. By nightfall they were still over Canada. Erica slept for a few hours, and when she awakened, she found that she was still in the air.

"Shouldn't we have gotten there by now?" she asked.

Yuri didn't say anything.

Lunchtime came and went, and still the airplane traveled on. At one point Erica realized that they were flying over water.

"What's that?" she asked Yuri.

"The Bering Strait," he muttered, almost sounding guilty.

The icy shock of realization swept over Erica. "You lied to me!" she shrieked, helplessly pummeling Yuri with her fists. He grabbed her wrists and looked into her eyes, his own a mixture of sympathy and resolve.


	20. Stranded

"Can't you see, Erica? It is only way we can survive and be together!" Yuri insisted. "If we go to Canada, they will send me right back to U.S. to stand trial. Then what will happen? Prison for life, or worse, even!"

"I want to go home!" Erica sobbed, watching the Alaskan shoreline, along with her hope, slip away. "You turn this airplane around and take me back home again right this instant!"

"We _are _going home," Yuri said, not unkindly but firmly. _"My _home. It will not be so bad. You will see."

"I _trusted _you!" Erica's chest heaved with sobs. "And look what happened! You kidnapped me and brought me out here to the middle of bum fuck _nowhere!"_

"Nobody kidnapped you," Yuri said calmly. "You came with us of your own free will."

"Just look what you get for fuck American woman," Nikita said sourly.

"She's my wife! I _love _her!" Yuri retorted angrily, and he and Nikita began to argue loudly in Russian.

"Mommy! Mommy!" cried Toni.

"It's going to be all right, sweetheart," Erica said soothingly, holding and rocking the little girl until she stopped crying.

"I love you, Erica," said Yuri. "You will see. It will be all right. You and me and Tonika, we will be happy family, all together."

"But Toni's an _American!" _Erica protested. "I want her to grow up to be free! I want her to go to school and say the pledge of allegiance, to go to church and learn about God, to go to baseball games and eat apple pie, to watch fireworks on the fourth of July, to be...to be..."

"A filthy Capitalist," Yuri spat. "She is my child too, Erica. She will grow up to know that all people are equal, that everyone has right to have home, food, medical care, safety from crime. That government is here to protect and take care of her."

"And enslave her," Erica added bitterly. Yuri's face turned red with anger and he began to shout in Russian. Not even wanting to know what he was saying, Erica slumped, defeated, in her seat, wondering what the fastest and least painful method of suicide would be. Then she thought of Toni and felt ashamed for even having such thoughts.

Suddenly Erica felt a tremendous jolt, and the airplane came to an abrupt stop.

"What happened?" she shrieked.

"Airplane crashed into tree," Yuri said glumly. "Wing fell off. We are stranded."

* * *

After much discussion, it was decided that Mikhail, Denis, and Nikita would go in search of shelter, while Yuri, Erica, and Toni stayed in what was left of the damaged airplane. Erica was terrified of Toni freezing to death if they hadn't found shelter by nightfall.

The three men were gone for most of a day and returned with news that they had found an abandoned structure that had probably been used as a gulag during the Stalin years. Railroad tracks ran right beside it, and it would be a more comfortable and safer place for Yuri, Erica, and Toni to stay than in the damaged airplane. Mikhail, Denis, and Nikita would follow the train tracks in search of civilization.

Day after day, Yuri and Erica waited with no sign of their companions' return. Their meager food supply quickly ran out, and they went in search of edible nuts and berries while keeping on the lookout for bears or other wild animals.

"Mommy! Daddy! Airplane!" Toni cried one day, pointing to the sky. Yuri and Erica looked up and, sure enough, the air seemed to be swarming with Soviet helicopters.


	21. Letters

_Dear Jed and Matt,_

_Well, here we are in Siberia. I hope that you are not terribly angry at me for running off the way I did. Please understand that I was terrified of losing my husband so I did the only thing I could. Yuri promised me that we would be safe, and I believed him. He led me to believe that we were going back to Canada. Instead, his friends brought us here and crashed the airplane into a tree in the forest. I was so scared, guys. Toni and I both were. We found an abandoned building to stay in until we could be rescued. We ran out of food and had to go foraging for nuts and berries.  
Finally the police found us and took us to the hospital. All of us have some degree of frostbite, but luckily nothing serious. I kept quiet and let Yuri and the others do all the talking. I don't know what he told them about me, but they must have believed it. At least, I hope they did.  
I'll write again as soon as I have a permanent address for you to write back to me._

_Love,_

_Erica_

* * *

_Dear Jed and Matt,  
_

_After a week on the train, we've finally arrived at Yuri's family's farm just outside Moscow. I've just met Yuri's parents, Leonid and Lyudmila. Leonid is a small, soft-spoken man with curly gray hair and dark brown eyes. His full name is Leonid Mikhailovich Shikov. That's because his father's name was Mikhail. Yuri told me that. Lyudmila is of medium height and chubby, with dark brown hair and green eyes like Yuri's. She's more talkative and energetic than her husband. Sometimes Leonid calls her Lyudochka. Of course they both make a big fuss over Toni. I suppose they're nice enough to me, but we can barely understand each other and communicate mostly through gestures. Yuri has to translate all the time, of course. In some ways Leonid and Lyudmila remind me of Tex and Willa Jean. It feels weird to say that, but it's true.  
Sonya and Felix live in a very nice apartment in Moscow. They both do some kind of government work. I'm not supposed to know anything about it. Like, who the hell am I going to tell anyway? Sonya is only five days older than me. She's very nice and speaks English quite well, as does her husband. They both make a big fuss over Toni too. I enjoy visiting with them but I always feel like I'm walking on egg shells over there because I'm afraid I'll say the wrong thing and get turned in for being a spy or something.  
Things are just so different over here! The food, the music, the movies, the TV shows, everything! I want a Big Mac from McDonald's so bad right now I could just about die! I'm getting pretty sick of cabbage soup and borscht. It's soup made out of beets, which I hate! Fish is OK, I guess, but all the time?! I do have to admit, though, that blini is really good. It's just like pancakes smothered in butter. Yummy! Yuri kids me and tells me that I'm going to get so fat eating blini that I'll have to get all new clothes. Not that there are any to choose from over here anyway, but that's a whole different story. I could actually write you volumes on that subject, but I don't feel like going there right now. Suffice it to say that if I ever make it back to an American mall, I think I'm going to come back with about a hundred new outfits.  
There are busts of Lenin everywhere. I guess they want to make sure nobody forgets what he looked like.  
Toni seems happy enough, but of course she's too young to understand. Lyudmila bought her some tiny ice skates and is taking her for lessons at the rink. Says she's going to be ready for the Olympics in a few years. My daughter, the Olympic champion. Wow!  
Well anyway, I miss you guys like crazy. This place feels like prison sometimes. I don't know whether I can ever forgive Yuri for deceiving me like he did. The one bright spot in my life is Toni. She can make me smile when nothing or nobody else can. I feel grateful to Yuri for her existence, and I guess I do still love him anyway in spite of it all._

_Love,_

_Erica_

* * *

As the weeks became months, Erica's initial feelings of anger and helplessness dwindled into a kind of dull resignation. Her daily routine of helping Lyudmila with the housework and farming and caring for Toni became monotonous and almost robot-like. Her relationship with Yuri began to change in subtle ways. He became secretive and controlling with her, demanding justification for nearly everything she said or did while becoming incredibly tight-lipped about his own life. "Why you want to know?" was his typical retort every time she asked him a question.

One day she noticed him looking at her with the sad expression that had become typical for him lately. She looked at him questioningly.

"You are not happy here," he said quietly.

"Of _course _I'm not happy here!" she practically shouted. "I miss being able to walk down the street without having to worry about who might be watching me! I miss not being able to watch what I want on TV, read what I want, or say what I want! I miss my home!"

"If you want to leave, I will not stop you. You are an American. You can go wherever you want."

"And how would I get back?"

"I could have my friends take you to American embassy."

"And what about Toni?"

"She will go with you as well. I will not separate mother and child, although I will miss her because I love her very much as well." Erica saw that there were tears in his eyes and suddenly felt guilty and ashamed.

"I couldn't do that to you," she said softly. "She needs you too...and so do I. I love you, Yuri." She reached for him, and he took her into his arms and held her without saying anything.

"Besides, I think I'm pregnant again."


	22. All Alone

Yuri held her back slightly so that he could look into her eyes. "You are sure," he said flatly.

"I haven't been to the doctor yet, but I've missed two periods and I feel queasy all the time."

To her surprise, Yuri smiled. "Perhaps it is good thing. Will be good for Tonika to have brother or sister. Maybe will be boy this time." He touched Erica's cheek gently, and for a moment it seemed just like when they'd first gotten together. "I know things are very different from your home, Erica, but it is not so bad. We can have good life together here in my country. You will see."

_He's right, _Erica told herself. _In spite of the fact that he deliberately misled me, he's still my husband and Toni's father. All couples have hard times. We'll come through this somehow. _That night she held closely to Yuri for comfort, and for the next few days, he seemed to go out of his way to be especially considerate of her. Her mood improved greatly. _I suppose I can get used to this life, after all, _she told herself.

She wrote to Jed and Matt and told them of her pregnancy, and of her resolve to work things out with Yuri. She never heard back from them. She was disappointed but knew that they had good reason to be hurt and angry. After all, in their eyes, she'd chosen her marriage to Yuri over not only her friendship with them but her loyalty to her country.

* * *

Erica was harvesting wheat with Yuri when a sudden contraction made her drop her sickle and double over in pain.

"It is time?" Yuri asked.

She nodded, unable to speak.

"I will take you to hospital."

Erica shook her head. "The nearest hospital is a 45-minute drive from here, and this baby isn't going to wait that long. With the condition your Dad's truck is in, it would never make it that far, anyway. Just help me back into the house, please, Yuri. I really don't want this baby to be born in the middle of a wheat field."

Leaning heavily on her husband, Erica made it back into the house somehow. Her water broke on the way, drenching her clothing. Once inside, Yuri helped her to undress and get into bed, where she lay curled into a ball, groaning. The contractions seemed more painful and closer together than they had when she'd given birth to Toni. Silently she prayed for strength to bear the pain and for it to be over with soon.

"The baby's about to come right now!" she told Yuri when the uncontrollable urge to push hit her. Yuri helped her to get into position to give birth. She felt a burning sensation, and suddenly the baby was in Yuri's hands. "Another girl," he said glumly, not even trying to hide his disappointment.

"We can name her Sonya," Erica said consolingly. She watched as Yuri cut the baby's umbilical cord, cleaned her up, and wrapped her in a clean towel. She made a soft bleating sound like a lamb until Yuri handed her to Erica, who held her to her breast.

"Oh, Sonya, you're beautiful!" Erica said to her new daughter. Yuri looked on, smiling sardonically.

* * *

_Dear Jed and Matt,  
_

_I know that you are both very angry at me, but I have no one else to turn to now. I'm genuinely sorry about all of this. No matter what's happened, I still care for you both very much and hope that you can both find it in your heart to forgive me._

_Yuri's gone. It just happened one day. I found Lyudmila crying her heart out and asked her what was wrong. She said the KGB came and took Yuri away. They wanted to ask him some questions about the time he spent in Canada after the Soviet troops had been called home, they told her, but she's sure none of us will ever see him again. She thinks he's been either imprisoned or executed._

_Oh, guys, I'm so scared. All alone in this big, cold, empty country with a three-year-old and a three-month-old. Never in my life have I ever felt more all alone than I do right now. I suppose it was a mistake to fall in love with Yuri. I should have known it would turn out like this. One thing I don't regret, though, is that I have my precious Toni and Sonya. They're the light of my life, and I couldn't keep on going without them._

_Love,_

_Erica_


	23. Rescued

Erica was awakened by someone shaking her arm and realized that, incredibly, it was Matt. "Get Toni and the baby," he whispered urgently. "There's no time to waste!"

Feeling as if she were sleepwalking, Erica collected Toni and Sonya and followed Matt outside to the waiting helicopter, where she saw Jed.

"Jed!" she exclaimed, rushing to hug him.

"Get yourself and the children settled," Jed told her. "Time is of the essence!"

Erica strapped Toni and Sonya in, and the helicopter took off. She was relieved to see that neither child had awakened. Realizing that until they were past the Bering Straits, they were in constant danger of being shot down, none of them said a word the entire time they were over Soviet territory. They breathed a collective sigh of relief when the Alaskan shoreline came into view.

"I don't know how to thank you guys," Erica began. "I know you were very angry at me for running off with Yuri like I did. I was afraid you'd never want to have anything to do with me again."

"We knew something like this was bound to happen sooner or later," Matt told her. "We were just waiting for the axe to fall."

"But you could have been killed trying to rescue us!"

"That's all right. We're pretty much used to taking life-or-death risks by now. Don't you want your daughters to grow up to be Americans?"

"Of course I do!"

"Well, all right, then."

Toni awakened after awhile. "Where are we, Mommy?"

"Uncle Jed and Uncle Matt are taking us back home."

"Where's Babushka? I want Babushka!"

Erica didn't know what to say. She knew how close the little girl had grown to Yuri's mother, how much she would miss her.

"Don't you want to go to the zoo and see all the animals? We'll be able to go there as soon as we get to San Diego."

"No! I want Babushka!" Toni began to weep profusely.

"Hey, Toni, want to learn a new song?" asked Matt.

Toni stopped crying and looked at him with curious eyes.

"Oh beautiful for spacious skies, for amber waves of grain...for purple mountain's majesty above the fruited plain..." Matt began.

Erica herself began to cry, big tears rolling silently down her cheeks. But they weren't tears of sorrow.

* * *

Within a couple of weeks of arriving in San Diego, Erica had found a job as a bank teller and a small apartment near Jed and Matt's home. She enrolled Toni and Sonya in the childcare down the street from the bank. Slowly she became adjusted to her new life; yet she sometimes missed Yuri so badly that it was almost a physical pain. Memories of times they'd shared together came rushing back to her at the most unexpected times, and at night she was often so lonely that she cried herself to sleep. At last she decided to write to him at Felix and Sonya's address.

_Dearest Yuri,_

_I have no idea whether or not you'll ever receive this letter, but I had to write it anyway. Regardless of everything that's happened, I still love you, and I miss you like crazy. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about you and wonder how you are.  
Jed and Matt brought the girls and me back to San Diego after you disappeared. I'm working as a teller in a bank now, and the girls are in childcare. Toni misses you and your parents very badly. She asks about you all the time, and I don't know what to say to her.  
I can't believe how big Sonya's grown! If you saw her today, you almost wouldn't even recognize her. I think she's going to start teething soon. Remember going through that with Toni? That seems like forever ago!  
Wherever you are, Yuri, and whatever you're going through, please remember that I love you, and I'll never give up hope that we'll be together again someday._

_All my love,_

_Erica_


	24. Sam

"Say, Erica, do you have an extra pen I could borrow?"

Erica turned to see who had spoken and noticed that it was Sam, one of the new tellers. "Sure." She handed Sam a pen.

"Thank you very much," said Sam. Erica noticed that he wasn't bad looking at all, with red hair, freckles, and brown eyes.

Work continued as usual, and a couple of hours later, Erica began to feel the hunger pangs that told her lunchtime was near.

She was just about to clock out and go to the break room to eat her sandwich as she usually did when she felt a hand on her arm and looked into Sam's smiling face.

"I was just about to grab a burger across the street and wondered whether you'd like to come along," Sam said.

"Well..."

"It's too gorgeous a day to hang around in here all day," Sam continued.

"Well...all right," Erica conceded, looking at the bright sun shining in through the window.

Ten minutes later, Sam and Erica sat together outside the fast food restaurant across the street, eating hamburgers and french fries.

"So, are you married?" Sam asked.

"My husband's in prison in the U.S.S.R.," Erica told him.

Sam's mouth fell open. "What is he, a spy?"

"No. After the war ended, he went back home to avoid being tried for war crimes, but they arrested him over there for going AWOL from the Soviet army."

"Whew!" Sam whistled. "So I guess the chances of him ever coming back are slim and none, huh?"

"Pretty much." Erica felt tears coming to her eyes and stared at the tabletop so that Sam wouldn't see them. A moment later, she felt his hand softly cover her own.

"Hey, I'm sorry," he said.

Erica smiled bravely. "I still write to him at his sister's address. I've never heard anything back from him, so I have no idea whether he gets the letters or not." She took a sip of her soda. "How about you? Are you married?"

"Oh, no." He chuckled. "I was engaged once, but it didn't work out."

"I'm sorry," said Erica.

"That's all right. I suppose it was for the best." They ate in silence for awhile.

"Do you by any chance like jazz?' Sam asked after awhile.

Erica shrugged. "Sure, it's all right."

"There's a concert at six o'clock in the evening at the park this Saturday. Can you come?"

"I'll have to see if I can get a sitter."

Sam looked surprised. "You have kids, then?"

Erica smiled. "Toni's three and a half, and Sonya's six months."

"Great!" Sam grinned. "Got pictures?"

Erica showed him the photographs of Toni and Sonya that she kept in her purse.

"Aw, they're adorable!" Sam exclaimed. "They both look so much like you!"

"Thank you." Erica blushed furiously.

The lunch hour flew by much more quickly than it usually did. Erica found that she couldn't get Sam's smile out of her mind for the rest of that day.

* * *

Although she told herself over and over again that there was no reason to be nervous, Erica had butterflies in her stomach as she dressed to go to the park with Sam the following Saturday. As much as she tried to convince herself that it wasn't really a date, that Sam was just a friend, she couldn't help but feel a niggling sense of guilt. What would Yuri think if he knew that she was going to a jazz concert in the park with another man?

She had to gasp at the sight of Sam when she answered the doorbell a little while later. He was dressed to the nines, and the scent of his cologne nearly made her swoon.

"You look absolutely stunning," he told her as he handed her a rose.

"Why, thank you!" She blushed slightly. "So do you!"

At the park they sat comfortably on a quilt on the grass listening to the musicians. The soothing music washed over Erica, making her feel euphoric.

All around them couples were beginning to dance, and when Sam stood and offered her his hand, Erica didn't hesitate to take it.

Sam proved to be an excellent dancer, and as they moved together, all thought vanished from Erica's mind except for the knowledge that she was here in this picturesque park, listening to this beautiful music, dancing with this captivating man.

"It's a lovely night." Sam's voice was like velvet as he held Erica tightly. "A real night for lovers."

Before she was even aware of what was happening, Sam's lips were kissing her own.


	25. Movie Date

Once she'd returned home that night and the magic had worn off, Erica couldn't understand what had come over her at all. Since returning from the Soviet Union, she hadn't even thought about men at all, as she'd never truly given up hope that she and Yuri would be together again some day. Did the attraction she felt for Sam mean that subconsciously she'd already given up hope of ever seeing her husband again?

Her jumbled thoughts caused her to have a much more difficult time than usual falling asleep that night, and when she finally did, she had strange dreams about being about to make love to Sam while somehow knowing that Yuri was watching her.

Saturday night Sam called her. "I just wanted to let you know that I had a really nice time yesterday evening," he told her. "I'd love to do it again sometime, if you want."

"Sure, that would be fine," she heard herself say. Suddenly she couldn't wait to see him again.

* * *

For the following week, Erica felt as if she was walking on air. Being with Sam reminded her of the way she'd felt when she and Yuri had been working together on Tex and Willa Jean's farm. Every so often she'd feel a stab of guilt, which she'd try desperately to squash. After all, there was no way to know whether or not Yuri was even still alive, and if he was, he seemed to have made no effort to contact her.

On Wednesday Sam invited her to go to a movie with her on Friday, and she readily agreed. Friday evening, she and Sam were working side by side when Sam answered the phone and Erica saw his face immediately change expression. Quickly he took the call on another telephone that was outside Erica's hearing range. She watched his lips move and wondered what on earth he was talking about, and with whom.

"Erica," he called to her as she was leaving work that day. "I'm sorry, but I can't make it tonight. Something's come up. We'll have to do it some other time, all right?"

"All right," Erica sighed, surprised at how disappointed she felt.

All weekend long, she tried to stay near the telephone, hoping that Sam would call with an explanation of why he'd had to break their date. He never did.

Monday morning she asked him if everything was all right.

"Well, yes. Why?" He looked puzzled.

"That emergency you had last Friday..."

"Oh, yeah. That. I...had to go check on my brother. My mom couldn't get him on the phone. He's an insulin dependent diabetic, and she really worries about him. Turns out he was just in the back yard and didn't hear the telephone ringing."

"Oh, I see. Well, I'm glad he's all right."

"Thanks. Hope we're still on for this Friday night." Sam grinned.

"Sure."

* * *

"I told you it was a good movie, didn't I?" Sam asked as he pulled out of the theater's parking lot.

"It was great!" Erica exclaimed.

"Say, Erica, did you promise the sitter you'd be back by a certain time tonight?"

"Well, no. Why?"

"How would you like to swing by my apartment for just a few minutes? I'm dying to show you my new stereo system."

"Well, I don't know..."

"Come on! Just for a few minutes. I'm telling you, you'll love it!"

"Well...all right, I guess."

Sam pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex, opened Erica's door, and led her to his apartment.

Once inside the dimly lit living room, Erica looked around and saw a comfortable-looking sofa strewn with pillows, a large stereo system, and a shelf overflowing with record albums and cassettes. It looked like a typical bachelor's pad, she supposed. She sniffed and smelled a strange aroma, sweetish and a bit oily.

"Incense," Sam explained. "I like to burn it while I'm playing my guitar. Wait till you hear this." He adjusted some knobs on the stereo, and the sweet, clear voice of Taylor Dayne filled the room. "Isn't that awesome?"

Without waiting for an answer, he moved into the kitchen, and a moment later, she heard him pouring wine into two glasses. He glided back into the living room and handed her one of them. She took a sip and set the glass down.

A ballad was playing. Sam took Erica into his arms, and they began to dance as they had at the outdoor concert.

Sam took a sip of wine every so often. "Drink up," he encouraged Erica.

A combination of the music, the wine, and the sweet aroma soon had Erica feeling giddy. When Sam began to kiss her, she responded enthusiastically.

Suddenly his hands were all over her, caressing her, stimulating her. She felt an odd sense of detachment, as if she were standing outside herself, watching herself become intimate with Sam.

"Let's go into the bedroom, where we'll be more comfortable," he murmured into her hair. He took her hand, and she didn't resist.


End file.
